Single Awareness Day
by hi-acidifiant
Summary: A three part story of Tris and Tobias on Valentine's Day or as she prefers to call it 'Single Awareness Day" Rated M for harsh language and sexual content. Only read if suitable.
1. Chapter 1

**published on February 13th, 2016**

 **Single Awareness Day**

 **Rated M for harsh language and Smut**

 **Chapter 1**

Tris groaned to herself. She couldn't believe it. No one had RSVP back to her 'Single Awareness Day party' that was in two days. She shouldn't have been surprised though; most of her friends were dating someone or even engaged, everyone except her.

Tris was against Valentine's Day, she didn't think it was practical to dedicate a day to love. She thought it was stupid to shower someone with chocolate, flowers, stuffed animals to show their love just for one day. Valentine's Day should be everyday to her.

She called up her best friend (besides Christina), Tobias Eaton.

"Tobias!"

"What happened Tris? Is everything okay?"

"No one RSVP back to my party, not even you! You're still coming right?" she asked hopefully.

"About that….Do you remember Nita? The girl Zeke set me up with from his work place? Well she asked if I wanted to go out on Valentine's Day. I said yes, I'm sorry Tris"

"oh yea that's fine, have a great time!" She quickly hung up before he could reply. I wasn't a secret that Tris still had feelings for Tobias. Everyone knew that except Tobias who was too oblivious to notice. They had known each other since birth because their parents had known each other plus they were neighbours. Soon they hit their teenager years, Tobias' voice became lower and Tris was more self-conscious of how she looked. They soon developed feelings for each other and had been high school sweet hearts but due to long distance and Tobias moving away to attend a different university they had decided it was best to break it off.

They had both dated other people after that. Heck Tris was even engaged after that! She had met Peter in one of her university classes. He had swept her off her feet, literally! He had accidentally bumped into her in one of the parties she attended and the rest was history. They spent every day together, whether it was studying, going to the movies or even just hanging in her dorm room. Tris was smitten with him. He proposed after graduation at the beach and she said yes immediately. Christina however wasn't very pleased, she was never fond of Peter and didn't think that he was the best for her.

It wasn't until they moved in together when he started showing signs of being short tempered and abusive. He would get mad at little things, like when Tris would go out without telling him or even when she bought new things for the apartment that he didn't like. He started to comment on how she looked like she'd been gaining some weight. He began to order for her at restaurants, ordering just a salad and a glass of water for her. It was when he punched her in the face when she knew it was the last straw, she had invited some friends home without his permission. That night he went to the bar and had gotten really drunk and came back home and abused her. She woke up the next day with tears streaming down her face and rushed to Christina's house. With Christina's mother being a lawyer she quickly went to the police and filed a report about being in an abusive relationship.

Tobias on the other hand was a wreck when he left Toronto for England to attend university. He had received a scholarship to Oxford University that he wasn't going to turn down. He had worked so hard for it but it came with a price, he had to leave Tris. He met Zeke in one of his classes and instantly became best friends. He had his fair share of double dates with him and hookups but none of the girls he went out with had the same connection he had with Tris.

Since no one was coming to her party Tris thought of going to a club on Valentine's Day but she analyzed the idea of it and decided that there would be creepy desperate guys there waiting for a girl like her to show up. She decided it was best just to stay home and devourer all the chocolates she had bought for the party.

 **Valentine's Day**

"I HATE LOVE!" she screamed at the tv that was playing the movie Valentine's Day. She was at the scene where Ashton Kutcher and Jennifer Garner kiss in the end. It was already 10pm, Tris had already eaten half of the chocolates she had bought and was feeling a little tipsy due to all the alcohol she had consumed.

 _*knock*knock*_

She sat straight up from her couch at the sound of the knock on her door. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting one at this time and on Valentine's Day.

Slowly she got up and quietly made her way to the front door. She stood on her tippy toes to peek through the door's peep hole. There stood Tobias. What was he doing here? She thought. Doesn't he have a date with that Nita girl?

She opened the door. "Hey, You got room for one more party guest?" he asked sheepishly while holding up a case of beers.

"Come on in! What happened to your date with Nita? And why are you soaking wet? Is that blood on your hand?!"

"It's raining outside and turns out she has a boyfriend who turned up at the restaurant we were at. Let's just say he wasn't too pleased at me and decided to take a swing at me. But don't worry I'm fine"

"Oh sorry the date didn't turn out the way you wanted to"

"Nah I wasn't even interested in her. I said yes because I only wanted to be polite because it was Valentine's Day. Plus all she was interested in was how much money my job pays"

Tris couldn't help but smile inside to herself. Yes! He wasn't interested in her! She still had a shot with Tobias.

"Caleb left some of his clothes when he came to visit last time. Let me see if I remember where I kept them. Feel free to use my shower"

"Thanks Tris" he replied with a smile.

Tris could hear him start up the shower, she started to imagine what he looked like without his clothes. Fuck Tris thought, he'd look like a Greek God yup definitely a Greek God. When Tobias returned from England back home to Toronto, Tris noticed how much he had grown. He had increased his height to over 6 foot, with muscles all over his arms, developed a deeper voice but still had the same boyish smile.

Tris smiled at the thought of Tobias but quickly brushed it to the side and continued to search for her brothers clothes. I shouldn't be thinking like this she thought, he's my best friend and that's all he'll ever see me as.

In the shower Tobias smiled as he smelled the familiar scent of honey in her shower. He loved the way Tris smelled when he got to hug her, she smelled like home to him. Tris had been the one who picked him up from the airport when he arrived back in Toronto. She had cut her hair just a little below her shoulders which made her look more mature. She looked gorgeous to him. He definitely noticed how much she had grown chest wise. He started to picture her in the shower. Fuck he thought, she'd look fucking hot naked. He could feel himself getting hard so he quickly turned the knob to cold.

He started to dry himself when he was done then to only realize that he didn't have any clothes to change into. He wrapped the towel around his lower part of the body and excited the bathroom. Tris sat on the edge of her bed with a pile of clothes for him wide eyed when she saw him.

"uhm here, I found a pair of shorts, sweatpants and a t shirt. I'll leave so you can get changed"

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Published on February 14** **th** **, 2016**

 **Single Awareness Day**

 **Rated M for harsh language and Smut**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Happy Valentines Day or Single Awareness Day!**

 **I lied this is going to be a 3 part story. So here's another chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

Tris quickly exited the room and closed her bedroom door. She knew he was well built but dayum did he look good without a shirt on.

She headed for the fridge and took out her famous dauntless cake she had baked for the party. She had made it because she knew it was Tobias' favorite since they were little. Tobias entered the kitchen but only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Tris looked at him with wide eyes once again.

"The shirt definitely did not fit" he laughs "It was at least two sizes too small for me"

"Sorry I don't have anything else" she replied. But really Tris wasn't sorry at all, she was perfectly fine having him walk around her apartment shirtless.

"It's fine I'll just go shirtless like I do at home. WAIT, Is that Dauntless Cake?!"

"Yup, it was originally for the party"

"Cut me a slice I'm hungry" he grinned.

Tris started cutting the cake while Tobias plated them.

Tobias moaned as soon as he swallowed the first bite of the chocolate cake. "Fuck Tris this is soo good. Your cakes, this one especially has always been my favorite"

She smiled at the reaction she received from Tobias. "Really?" she asked but she already knew that it was his favorite. "It's really simple to make actually" she cut into her cake, took a piece and licked the fork clean.

It was Tobias' turn to stare at her wide eyed. The way she licked the fork clean peaked Tobias' arousal, to him it was so sexual the way she did it. He could only imagine now how'd she lick his long hard dick.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Tris' voice broke him out of his daydreams, "sorry nothing. So I noticed you've got a piñata there hanging next to your couch, is there candy in it?" he asked.

"yea, wanna go break it?" she asked. She sounded like a little girl again excited to smash a piñata.

"Ladies first" Tobias handed her the baseball. She took a big swing at it and created a dent right in the middle of the heart. She handed him the bat, he hit which created a small hole but not enough candy to fall out. The piñata only needed one more hit, Tris swung the bat as hard as she could and out poured all the candy. Tobias was sitting on the couch when all the candy spilled all over him and across the room.

She laughed at the sight of Tobias covered in candy, she didn't realize she had stuffed that much candy in the piñata.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure your pick, don't tell me I want to be surprised" It was a little game they used to play when they were young, where one of them picked a movie and the other person had to guess which movie it was before the movie title came to view. If the person couldn't guess it right then he/she would have to do whatever the other person wants and vice versa.

Tris decided to pick Love, Rosie because it was a cute movie and she knew Tobias had never watched it before. Tobias watched her as she bent over to open the DVD player to pop the disc in. From his seat on the couch it gave a perfect view of her ass that was sticking out towards him. Tobias could feel his dick getting hard. Fuck he thought, Tris can't see me like this. She was wearing these extremely short workout shorts that weren't helping either, they showed off her long tan legs perfectly too. He quickly grabbed one of the larger pillows on the couch and placed it on his lap and draped his arm on it casually.

Tris grabbed another two bottles of beer and two slices of cake for her and Tobias and plopped next to him on the couch. Tobias grabbed a blanket and draped it over the both of them.

The movie started to play but the movie title didn't appeared yet. "Love Rosie"

"What?! I thought you've never seen this movie before!"

"I've watched the first 10 min and then I fell asleep" he laughed. "I was so tired that day, not because it was boring. I win."

"Ok so what do you want me to do?"

"I'll think of something, let's watch the movie for now"

They were 20 min into the movie when Tris was feeling her eyes close she leaned closer to Tobias and rested her head on his chest. Tobias smiled to himself as the familiar scent of honey washed over him, this was the first time in years that their bodies had ever been so close. They continued to watch the movie until Tris decided to smear the rest of the chocolate frosting off her spoon onto Tobias' face. She laughed at his reaction. He looked shocked at first and then started to laugh too.

"Oh you're so going to get that!"

Tris screamed and ran off the couch Tobias started to chase her to the kitchen. She ran to the other side of the kitchen island with Tobias on the opposite side. She tried faking left and running right but he was too fast for her and caught her. He grabbed her from the back and spun her around, she laughed as he tickled her. "Tobias stop it you know I'm ticklish!" she shrieked. He set her down and spun her around. He still had the chocolate frosting on the side of his mouth. She hesitantly took a step towards him, she stood right in front of him now and she looked at him with her stormy grey eyes. She wiped the chocolate off with her fingers and sucked it off.

Tobias breathed in deeply. Fuck that was so hot he thought to himself. It was hard for him not to kiss those lips after she had sucked the chocolate of her fingers. It was clear to the both of them that they had been flirting with each other tonight and there was no doubt that there was this sexual tension in the air as well. Tobias had enough of all this teasing.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You lost the game. So you have to kiss me"

Tris looked at him. Was he serious? Is Tobias Eaton asking me to kiss him right now in my apartment?

She took too long to answer, "never mind forget I said that you don't have to-"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips. Their lips met and there was intense electricity that sparked between them. Sure they had kissed before when they were dating in high school but this kiss was different. The kiss started out gentle but as soon as Tobias realized what had just happened he closed his eyes and responded by deepening the kiss, he grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Tris felt his tongue run across her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let their tongues explore each other's mouths. She ran her fingers through his hair before pulling away so they could catch their breaths.


End file.
